


Breeding a Bitch

by Sinshipsahoy



Series: Breeding a Bitch [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blood, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Internalized Misogyny, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Damian Wayne, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Chronology, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinshipsahoy/pseuds/Sinshipsahoy
Summary: A commission fic. Damian is the older brother of Tim and Jason, two young alphas who've had their eyes on him for years. Now, they're ready to act on their wants.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Breeding a Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869868
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahki=brother  
> Tayour kalila=little bird

Before he even opened his eyes, Damian knew he wasn’t alone. Each breath filled him with the familiar scent of an alpha’s musk. His skin was completely bare, his body slumped over what felt like a leather armrest. His arm jerked but didn’t get very far- he tried moving the rest of his limbs, finding all of them bound on either side of him, attached to the floor. The surface he was on ran from his chest to his cunt, making it next to impossible to find a comfortable position for his head. The sawhorse forced him to stand on tiptoes, making his legs go numb. When he shifted his hips, he realized there was something plugged into him- a dildo, by the size of it. 

Despite his drowsiness, his heart rate picked up. He blinked his eyes open, expecting an unfamiliar location- instead, to his horror, he saw the gray outline of Wayne Manor’s basement, which meant the contraption he was strapped to was no doubt his father’s breeding rack.

All at once, the gravity of the situation came to him. 

He tried in vain to free himself. 

“Who- father!” he screamed, “Alfred- _anyone_!”

Movement from the alpha- no _alphas_ \- in the room.

“Finally, you’re awake.”

\------------------------

His father was a good man. Bruce Wayne always put others before himself in both his charity work during the day, and his nightly outings as the Batman. He’d instilled Damian, then Robin, with his ideals of honor and selflessness. Father’s problem, really, was that he spread himself too thin. He did the work of ten men, even with the assistance of his devoted son. It was no surprise, then, that when Tim, and later on Jason, came into Mr. Wayne’s care, Dami picked up the slack. He was an omega, of course- child rearing was second nature. 

Tim was a clever boy. A fast learner with boundless determination, Damian was proud to bestow him the title of Robin after taking the new name Corvus for himself. By the time Drake had grown out of the mantle, Jason Todd had joined the family.

Jason had been a chance encounter. Damian met him as Corvus, immediately taking pity on the boy. Just shy of 13, Jason had practically grown up on the streets- marred with neglect and malnourishment, he had been severely underweight. Perhaps it was his natural instinct to care for a needy young pup, but nonetheless Dami begged his father to take the boy in, which- out of the goodness of his heart, he did. 

Each boy had different needs. Tim could fend for himself in most ways, but required extra affection and was very possessive, which only got worse after presenting as an alpha. Damian doted on him endlessly- making his food and cleaning after him, frequent kisses on the cheek and embraces. Sometimes, Tim would press against him from behind, or plant a kiss very close to his lips. Damian would tense up, but would always accept the gesture, as he knew Tim didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. 

“You’re just like my wife,” the young alpha commented once while Damian was tidying up. 

“Timothy,’’ Damian reprimanded sharply, “That’s very inappropriate! I do for you what anyone would do for their ahki. Don’t ever call me your wife.”

\-------------------

Damian could still remember the way Tim laughed him off that day. He’d promised to not say it again, but those knowing eyes betrayed the sense that his sentiment hadn’t changed. He never once had called Damian his brother, either. 

The smile Tim wore then was the same one he wore now. He squatted down to Damian’s line of sight, cupping his chin to tilt his head up just high enough to hurt. 

“Tim,” Damian huffed, “My love, what-”

“Shh,” Tim soothed, kissing him like a lover, “We’re going to take good care of you.” 

The omega grimaced and strained against his little brother, trying to reject the kisses. Tim remained undeterred, slopping up his face with wet lips and hot, slow licks. Each assault tore at him, a swirling mix of shame, disgust, betrayal, and heartbreak. The creeping hand gripping his hip and the toy inside him circling his cunt brought him back to reality. 

“Your pussy is so wet,” said Jason, throwing Damian into a panic. 

“Jason!” He screeched, his body flailing as far as the ropes allowed. “Jason, stop, please-” he yelped, cut off by a harsh slap across his face.

“Shut up,’’ Tim hissed. “No one can hear you, and there’s nothing you can say to make us stop.” 

A new sensation bloomed within him. A burning that closed his throat and reminded him of his training. Anger. 

  
“You _bastards_ ,” Damian spat, “Untie me, fight me like men!”  
Tim sneered at him and Jason laughed. As he came into his line of sight, Damian was struck at how big his little boy had gotten. 

“You can’t take us both at once,” he said, before huffing a laugh "Well, not in a _fight_ anyway. Pretty soon, you won't want to anyway.”

The younger male traced his finger down Dami’s back, heightening his horror. 

“You...you drugged me. With a heat-inducer, didn't you?"

“Very good,” Tim replied while he opened his pants, perfectly aligned with Damian’s throat. “Our pups are going to be so _smart._ ”

\----------------------------

Jason needed a mother more than a brother, and Damian had done his best to fill that role. The boy had grown up in incredible poverty, in the worst part of Gotham. Being surrounded by violence and squalor hadn’t ruined him though. In fact, little Jason was as sweet as could be. He insisted on holding Damian’s hand during outings, providing medical care after missions, cuddling during movie night, and even helping with chores. After presenting as an alpha, father prevented him from doing any more work around the house. 

“Domestic work is strictly for omegas,” father explained, with Tim adamantly agreeing, “Let Alfred and Damian take care of you.”

Even so, Jason always made sure to minimize the job by piling dishes or keeping dirty clothes off the floor. He loved Dami, and told him so very often. 

At first, Bruce rejected the idea that Jason would be the next Robin. He was far too small, and if he wanted to fight crime, he needed to be formidable. Damian and his father went back and forth for a little while, coming up with ways to make Jason bulk up. It was Bruce who had the brilliant idea to have Jason breastfeed. Even though, at thirteen, he was far too old for suckling, the nutrients would supplement his diet and aid his growth. 

So, Dami started taking lactation pills. When his chest felt full and sore, or when his nipples leaked, he’d pump milk for Jason’s lunch. It was all very routine, and privately made Damian excited to one day feed his own young. 

One night, Damian woke up with a start. Beside his bed was Jason, fidgeting with his nightshirt. 

“Tayour kalila,” He greeted, “What are you doing up?” 

The small boy puffed out his cheeks, obviously embarrassed. 

“I had a bad dream,” he murmured, “Can I stay with you? And can I...have milk?”

“Of course, my love,” Dami replied, “I’ll get you some-”

“-No,” Jay clarified, “I want fresh milk. From you.”

After giving it some thought, the omega conceded. Jason crawled into his bed, while Damian pulled his shirt up. They cuddled close like they had many times before, only now Jason licked and sucked at Damian’s chest, his hands running across his torso, occasionally hovering on his hip. 

Breastfeeding was an arousing experience for omegas, and while the boy lulled himself to sleep, Damian could smell his own pheromones through his soaked underwear. 

What was supposed to be a one time encounter became the new normal. Jason nursed so often Damian stopped pumping with a machine. It left his nipples constantly bruised and sensitive, but the pleasure brought by feeding made Jason impossible to refuse. Often, after Jason finished and went off to sleep, Damian would extract himself from his arms and into the bathroom, where he’d bring himself to climax.

It felt wrong to enjoy his brother’s mouth so much, even though it was only a matter of biology. Omegas were _designed_ to feel this way, to bond with pups. 

\-------------------------

Damian felt a new heat in his stomach now. It wasn’t sharp like anger, it was far more tempered and inviting. His limbs grew heavy, and his pussy leaked more with every movement of the dildo inside him. He was going into a drug induced heat, betrayed by his brothers, and now his own body. The sex toy left his body with a small pop, and when Jason’s tongue met his entrance, he shuddered involuntarily. It was obvious the younger alpha was growing impatient- he was lapping at his cunt only for the taste, certainly not to turn him on. 

Tim smeared his dick over Dami’s mouth, and while his eyes welled from shame, his lips fell open at the intoxicating scent of dominance. Tim inched forward, in and out, squeezing Dami’s face to hold him in place. 

On the other end of the sawhorse, Jason had begun rutting against his cunt without entering it. He made small whining sounds, and in his haze, Damian realized he was asking for permission- just not _his_.

" _No_ , Jay," Tim grunted, "I go first."

\--------------------------  
Going through heat with two alphas in the house was a troubling affair. For most households, it usually went off without a hitch. In Wayne Manor it was proof that Damian and his brothers had never bonded properly as family.

It wasn’t often the vigilante felt uneasy, but the way the boys circled him kept him looking over his shoulder. He knew they could smell his pheromones even with his heat blockers. He’d been washing the dishes when it finally happened- Jason slid a hand in between his thighs so he could feel the omega’s pussy through his tights. 

It was the only time Damian had put hands on the boy outside of sparring- but even then, he knew that corporal punishment wasn’t enough, especially not a slap. To assault him _at all_ meant that Jason had no respect for him. 

Damian expected Bruce to intervene as head alpha. But when he relayed the incident, his father only shrugged. 

“Eh,” he tsked, “I tried to mate with Alfred with my first rut. Just stay in your room and they’ll leave you alone.” 

“Could you talk to them about it?”  
  
“About _what?_ ” he asked, hardly looking up from his paper, “They’re teenage alphas and you're a wet hole. What do you expect?”

Damian knew his father didn’t mean to hurt him, only that he was a pragmatist. Still, the comment stung- he assumed Bruce was more progressive than that.

“So I’m just to remain a prisoner in my own room then?”

"Not unless you want to get raped."

\------------------------

Tim was balls deep in his mouth, throatfucking him slowly, pausing each time until Damian gagged. Alpha musk overwhelming his senses combined with rhythmic thrusts encouraged a fog to come over Damian’s mind. This was the final stage of heat, where he’d be driven only by base desire. 

Sensing this, his brother pulled out of him, fully erect with a dick coated in drool. He squatted down, kissing Damian’s forehead.

“Are you ready to be a mom?” 

Damian couldn’t form a coherent response, which was just good as any. 

Tim lined up with his hole, savoring the feeling of his brother’s tight pussy. Like before, it took an _agonizingly_ long time to fully bury himself. Now fully in heat, Damian cried at the tease of it, trying to rock backwards onto his cock, but Tim pressed him down. Instead of having a turn at a blowjob, Jason remained transfixed on the sight, stroking himself. 

“Oh my god,” he panted, kneeling beside the breeding rack to again have a taste of Damian’s cunt. His tongue occasionally lapped at his brother’s balls, but they were so coated with juice he likely didn’t care. Tim moved with more force, pounding Damian into mindlessness. 

“Don’t knot him,” Jason begged, “I can’t wait that long, I need it.”

Tim didn’t seem to hear him, far too busy breaking in his new cocksleeve. 

Damian was wailing now. Big tears rolled down his face, joining with the sweat, spit, and precum that already drenched it. He loved being fucked so hard the rack started rocking. The problem was that it wasn’t _enough_. He needed to be filled, to be _owned_. 

Tim was dangerously close now. Jason stood again, barely able to contain himself. He was so much bigger than his older brothers, but he was submissive to Tim. 

Dami let out a haggard scream when Tim came inside him. An impossible amount of hot liquid creamed his pussy. He wanted so badly to be knotted, and cried again when the cock left him, making the cum spill out and leaving him painfully empty all over again. It was only for a second, and the space was filled with an even bigger cock than before.

Jason was a _lot_ bigger than Tim, but much more immature. He went all the way in on the first thrust, pounding hard and fast like an animal, grabbing any flesh available as though it would somehow plunge him deeper into the delicious cunt of his family member. Yelps, moans and grunts bounced off the walls as the youngest boy matched Damian’s delirium. 

Tim, with his cock swelling in a knot, began to finally untie the restraints. When all of Dami’s limbs were freed, Tim rolled him off the sawhorse- without pulling out, Jason put them chest to chest and proceeded to fuck him into the floor. Damian was like a rag doll, and Jason easily forced his knees into his chest while his arms hung lazily at his sides. 

While Jay grinded with reckless abandon, Tim slid his knot over Dami’s lips, who immediately opened up and mouthed at the knot. Jason joined in, showing that Tim was in charge. They sucked on the knot between them, reveling in the taste of semen and the occasional meeting of their tongues. Tim alternated between plunging into their throats.

Jason lurched upright with Tim shoving his cock all the way down Damian’s throat. Once again, the omega was filled with come- and this time, thank _god_ \- he was properly knotted, Jason’s huge dick growing even larger, making it impossible to pull out of his pussy. The teen rutted some more, expending the rest of his energy.

It was done. Their shared omega now carried their pups. 

\--------------------

Once again, Damian woke up, this time with an awful headache. He groaned, sitting up in his bed, feeling as though he'd woken up from a horrible dream.

The sink was running in his private bathroom, and a moment later Tim emerged.

 _No._

“Hello, ahki,” he sneered. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

It wasn’t a dream. Damian was now living a nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sat at his desk, mulling over the daily crossword. Damian’s eyes flickered around the room, trying to find the correct way to start the most difficult conversation of his life. Worse than complete silence, the study was alive with a tiny orchestra- a ticking clock, the intermittent sounds of coffee sipping and pen on paper, an audible inhale- all made the atmosphere come off as rather casual. In other circumstances it would’ve been comforting. With the context of the omega’s reason for being there, though, that same nonchalant attitude suffocated him, as though the manor itself saw how he suffered and decided to be indifferent to it. 

His last week had been hell on earth. Since the first assault, he was raped multiple times a day, always ending in a knotting. Just this morning he’d woken up to Jason inside him, calling him pet names while spilling into him yet again. Later, Tim grabbed him by the neck and forced him into the nearest room to be ravaged, leaving him there like a broken toy. Even as his mind screamed at him to fight, his exhausted body refused, crumpling into ragdoll whenever either alpha decided to own him all over again. 

With his last ounce of courage and energy he had made it to his father, only to be stifled by fear. What he was afraid of, he didn’t know. There was nothing worse than what he’d already been dealing with.

Fortunately or not, Bruce spoke first. 

“I already know,” he said, counting squares going across the page. “The bruises were a dead give away, but pregnant omegas always smell different.” 

_Pregnant._ The word made Dami grimace, shift in his chair and then wince at his physical soreness. His brother’s used him so much it felt like his insides were being worn away. It wasn’t realistic, but he had horrible images of Tim pulling out his knot or Jason ramming into him too fast and his hole tearing like paper. 

Damian steadied himself against the painful memories. He was a fighter, and always had been. He could survive this, he just needed to figure out _how._

“What...what do I do?” he asked in a voice too small to be his own. Before, people would call him shrill because of how outspoken he was. He had too many opinions and not enough children. Before, he had been _proud_ of how loud he was.

It was crazy. Splitting his life into a before and after, then and now. 

Father’s voice matched his volume, but was far more neutral in tone. 

“You tell me.” 

Damian bit his lips, eyes shifting downward. “I could...get _rid_ of it.”

“You could,” Bruce conceded, “but they’d just get you pregnant again. What’s the capital of Hungary?” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and then balled his fists. “Then, I’ll _leave_ ,” he said, more resolved than he'd been in weeks, “You trained me- I could disappear where no one could find me.”

Blue eyes cut through him, at once dismissing his plan as fantasy. 

“You could run and hide, I agree- _ah_ , Budapest- but Tim would find you and Jason would break your legs.” He filled in his answer and then leaned back, taking a good long look at his son. His expression was stoic, but not quite blank. Damian first ciphered it to be an intellectual pragmatism, but he peered closer and saw the truth. 

Bruce was bored. 

Damian felt cold. _This_ is what he’d been afraid of. Terrified that his father would view his life as another puzzle. 

He was never prone to repeating himself. That was before.

“Then what do I _do_ ,” he pleaded, tears pricking his eyes. “What else is there?” 

“You want my honest opinion?” Bruce asked with raised brows. 

“Yes.”

“I think it’s about time you had kids.” 

All tension left Dami’s body, slamming him against the back of his chair. He must’ve fainted, but only for a second. Bruce pressed on without asking if he was okay. 

“Son, it’s nothing personal. I tried to marry you off-”

“-When I was six _teen!_ -”

‘‘When you were primed for mating, but you refused every alpha I offered.” he huffed a laugh, “I mean, I thought you were _gay_ or something.” 

Bruce leaned forward, humor leaving him. “I also warned you about this. I _told_ you you needed to be careful-” Damian opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce held up a hand. “-don’t you _dare_ interrupt me- don’t pretend this wasn’t preventable.” 

Damian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mouth went dry, hands starting to tremble. 

“I didn’t want this,” he breathed.

“You didn’t?” Bruce asked with mock curiosity, “Because every action you took signified that you did. You had two alphas in the house, and yet you flaunted your body at them, and in _heat_ no less- this was only a matter of time and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

The omega had no answer. 

“Besides,” Bruce shrugged, “doesn’t the sex feel good?”

There was no way out. If he ran, he’d be found. If he fought, he’d be beaten. If he terminated his pregnancy, he’d be impregnated again and again until he gave birth. And if he decided to throw himself off of Wayne Manor’s high walls? He shut his eyes. No, apparently he was too much of a coward for that. 

His father had just asked if his rape felt _good_. 

“I’m going to go.’’ 

“Good,” Bruce said as though the omega had agreed with him, “Why don’t you help Alfred get dinner started?”

\-----------------------

Domestic work did wonders for omegas- at least that's what alphas said. Therapists recommended it for all sorts of things- depression, anxiety, even self esteem issues. Having opted out of that night’s mission, Damian spent his hours doing the laundry in the parlor. 

Washing clothes for five people was labor intensive work, and even though he was positive it’s alleged curative abilities were nothing but alpha bullshit, there was something nice about the repetitive, thoughtless motions of folding shirts that put his mind at ease for a while. 

He flinched when the boys came up from the cave. Their footfalls were so _heavy,_ creaks in wood getting louder and louder until- 

“Hi, Dami,” Tim said with a smile. Jason, as per usual, followed behind.

The omega took a steadying breath. It was of little comfort, as he was greeted with the smell of sweat, musk, and the distinct feeling that his brothers had more than enough energy to spare. He knew what was coming next- but right _here_ , right _now_ , when father or Alfred could walk in at any time? 

“How was it?” he asked, if only to delay the inevitable.

“S’okay,” Time murmured, swiping a pile of neatly folded pants onto the floor so he could take their place next to Damian. He kicked his muddy boots haphazardly, ensuring a rewash of clothes and the floor. His final taunt was to place his feet on the coffee table, ruining more clean clothes. Before, this would’ve resulted in a reprimand, but pack dynamics had changed and he was no longer in charge. 

Now settled, Tim sat back and pulled out one his batarangs, picking at his nails with it. “Yea,” he said to no one in particular, “It was an easy takedown. The guy was a fucking retard.”

“Oh?” Damian asked, “What did he do?”

“Why? You don’t care,” Jason huffed, “You just want to keep us from our fun.”

“No, no,” Tim replied, running a hand up and down the omega’s thighs, “I’ll tell you about him.” 

With only a shared glance, the alpha pair effortlessly forced Dami to lay on the couch. Jay held his shoulders down while Tim pried his legs apart. 

“A real sick motherfucker,” Tim said, continuing to message Dami’s thighs through his pants. “Serial rapist who’d go around getting marked omegas pregnant.’’

Damian squirmed, but already he could feel himself shutting down. He simply could not muster anything required to fight back. To his disgust, the omega could feel himself getting wet. He reminded himself that it was only a biological response, but that provided precious little comfort. 

“That’s- that’s horrible.”

“Yea,” Tim agreed, copping a feel beneath his shirt, “I hate people with no respect for other people’s _property.”_

Jason picked Damian up with horrifying and threw him to the floor, his back and shoulder catching against the coffee table. He hissed in pain, clutching the heap of clean clothes he landed in. 

The two were on him in a second. Jason scooped him up again, locking Damian upper body against him while Tim tugged his pants down. The omega struggled and kicked, but it felt more like involuntary actions than fighting back. Not that his rapists noticed or cared- if anything, they found the pathetic resistance entertaining. 

Damian resigned himself to be violated. He expected to be penetrated, used, and left alone to pick himself up again. He expected abuse, harsh words, the same thing he’d gotten everyday for a week. 

What he got was a kiss. His breath hitched as Tim kissed his clit directly. It was gentle, and he so caught off guard he allowed his legs to be spread. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked as Tim left kisses all over his thighs. 

“Saying thank you,” he answered, nibbling at a chunk of flesh. 

“Dad said we had to start treating you better,” Jason elaborated, his steely grip melting away as he began to toy with Damian’s nipples. The omega grit his teeth and arched his back, enjoying the stimulation despite his best efforts. “So we’re gonna make you want us.” 

Tim was leaving love bites all around, teasing Damian by hovering around his cunt without eating him out yet. his pussy was already leaking in anticipation. This was the most affection he’d received in what felt like forever. In a strange way, it reminded him of how the boys treated him before this- gently, and with love. 

Jason cupped his chest, pinching and squeezing them until white pearls of liquid dripped from them. 

“I can’t wait until you have more milk,” he cooed, sucking on his neck, “I’ve missed it so much.” 

Damian turned to him and pressed their lips together. The alpha responded with vigor, hungrily sharing their first proper kiss. It was interrupted by a moan.

Tim was now wholly eating him out. His tongue dragged up and down Dami’s pink pussy lips, occasionally slipping his tongue in. After being fucked around the clock, his pussy was sensitive and bruised, making every lick that much more intense. By the time Tim started sucking on his clit, his legs were shaking. Jason reached down and pulled Damian’s legs as far apart he could. 

This wasn’t like being heat induced. His response this time was completely natural. Damian... _wanted_ this. Really wanted it. Being sucked and pleasured made him feel human again. He wanted more. 

“I want you inside me,” he sighed, “Both of you.” 

“Not yet,” Tim said, making both Jason and Damian groan in frustration.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, “I want to be good for you.” He was being pushed to his limit. 

Tim paid no mind. Jason began to impatiently rut against Damian’s back, pushing his cunt into the other alphas face. He used this to his advantage, matching his rhythm to the rocking. Dami threw his head back, trying desperately to grind against him.

“Tim,” Jason whined, “How much longer?” 

The older alpha pressed Damian’s hips down, attacking his clit mercilessly. Dami stiffened up, then started convulsing as he came. His pussy squirted over Tim’s face. He rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips in the air. 

He panted heavily, falling back into Jason’s arms. 

“Now,” Tim said, sitting up on his knees. 

He lined himself up, sliding inside Damian’s cunt. Jason reached down, carefully entering alongside his brother. Damian screamed, filled beyond his capacity. 

The alphas took it slow, alternating their thrusts. As they worked themselves up, the ruts gained speed. Dami’s moans echoed off the walls, getting louder and louder. 

“Gah- god fuck me!” 

“Yea?” Tim grunted, “Are you my little bitch?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Dami wailed, “Make me your bitch! I need it!” 

“We’re gonna mark you,” he said, “We’re gonna make you ours.” 

The alphas came inside him, one after the other. They pulled out of him, leaving Damian in a heap, the mixed semen of his brothers leaking out of his hole. 

“We’re gonna make you ours,” Tim echoed. 

Damian barely registered the words, ready to fall asleep naked where he was. But they weren’t through with him yet. 

A searing pain surged through him. He shot up, slammed down again immediately. Damian watched in horror, as Tim’s bloody batarang lowered back down against his torso. 

T 

“No!” He screeched, fighting in vain. “Stop it!”

I 

The pain was unbearable. 

M

He grit his teeth so hard he thought they’d crack. 

“No more! Please, please no more,” he begged. Tim slapped the wounded flesh, making him scream again.

“Jason,” he said, “Your turn.” 

They switched roles. Damian cried in agony as five more letters were carved into him. When finished, they got up. Blood was everywhere, soaking into the clothes and floor. 

“Now you’re ours,” Tim said like it was a job well done. “Now everyone will know that your womb carries our children.” 

Tears streamed silently down his face. 

He had asked for this. It was his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this fic and would like to commission a work for yourself, please dm me on twitter @RaveTheBird or email me at thepandahero123@gmail.com


End file.
